


Aflame

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fluff, Kitsune, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: The livelihood of your village is put in turmoil when communication from the spirit Inari falters with the disappearance of one of its messenger kitsune, Yusuke. His body possessed by a heat that goes beyond merely the sun, there is only one way to ease and extinguish the fire consuming him from within, and that method relies only with you.





	Aflame

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! And thus this lovely request from an even lovelier Anon shall close things up for our weekend of requests! ^^; As you can see, I enjoyed myself thoroughly while fulfilling this prompt out, and I can’t wait to post more P5 works, especially in the weeks to come, including this one~! I hope you all enjoy!

_Kitsune, kitsune,_

_  
_

what does Inari say?

Kitsune, kitsune,

what ails you today?

Kitsune, kitsune,

how may I make your suffering go away?

Such was the shared philosophy of the residents of your village. Renowned across the land for the renowned quality of the weapons and tools that the blacksmiths of your hometown produced, it wasn't much surprise that Inari was worshipped and revered dearly by your people. For without the blessings of the great spirit, your village wouldn't have been able to flourish as greatly as it has. Though, to truly appreciate the blessings and properly pay respects in thanks, the kitsune were heralded on an equal level.

Thus came about that passage--an excerpt to an even longer saying--of being sure to revere Inari and its messengers, the kitsune.

There was one kitsune who was a frequent visitor to your village. As soon as you caught sight of white fur streaked with blue and red, you became eager, as it meant that the faithful messenger to Inari by the name of Yusuke, had come to deliver some news to the village, whether about weather, the acceptance of a blessing, a warning of trouble that may come, and more.

Though you were not properly trained to interpret the often stylistic wordings of Inari's message--that was more for the main village priestess, Makoto--it was clear to everyone in town that Yusuke was fond of you. Haru, the daughter of your village's _daimyou_ , often giggled to you how amusing it was to see the fox stride up to the entrance of your town, only to break out into a full sprint whenever you came by to welcome the majestic creature before escorting him to the temples.

As your father was among the most famous blacksmiths in the village, it was an honor that a messenger of Inari would be attached to you. And you cherished the fox just as much, always so happy and joyful to greet him and always so reluctant and saddened to see him leave. He seemed to starved during every visit, whether for the food of the Takamaki bakery or for the touch of your hand, the latter which he yipped and wagged his tail with gleefully whenever you stroked his fur. It truly made you wish that he could stay, to be like a pet that you never got to have. However, knowing his importance to Inari and to your village, you accepted that this was simply how things were meant to be, how Yusuke would just be a frequent _guest_ to your home.

It was why it was so alarming and worrying to you when Yusuke seemed to stop coming to your village.

As summer had finally come at long last, the people of your town became concerned, as the kitsune had yet to bring forth any messages for the season. Without any communication to Inari, there was worry that proper thanks wouldn't be given to the spirit, whether by food offerings or festivals, which in turn could imply ungratefulness by your people. The anxiousness increased as time passed, with Makoto receiving an influx of visitors, you being asked constantly if you were aware of Yusuke's disappearance, and even Futaba--the village astronomer--dealing with a barrage of inquiries whether the stars were aligned unfavorably to your town.

You were left to sit out upon the _engawa_ right before your room, looking wistfully up at the sky as you wondered just where Yusuke could have gone to, whether he was safe and sound, if the Inari was suddenly displeased with your village and not, and so on. This evening was no different, with the moon looking so bright and full. It was looking to be a lonely night, as your family had traveled to Edo to sell the new wares your father had produced in one of the city's bustling marketplaces. Thankfully, you were instead accompanied by your dear friends in the comfort of your room, the shoji left open to let in the cool evening air: Makoto, Futaba, Haru, and Ann, the daughter of the Takamakis.

Seeing how distraught you were over the missing kitsune, the girls thought to treat you to a special dinner of your favorite meals and snacks that they prepared or prepared for you, with Makoto and Ann in the former, and Haru and Futaba in the latter.

Before you was a small plate of _inarizushi_ that Ann just presented to you.

"Take a bite of this, and I'm sure he'll come right back!" She chirped happily, just before pausing, a pout forming as she then huffed "...He better because I pounded a lot of care into the rice!"

A small smile appearing, you offered her your thanks and reached for a piece to do just that. Truly, it would be blessing if that were the case--

One bite into your food and you tensed from a sudden rustling noise. It was took all of you off guard, surely, but it could have just been a rabbit passing through the bushes and other fauna that grew by your house.

Another bite. There it was again, except louder.

Alarmed and cautious, you set your food down while the others wondered out loud what it could be--though Futaba proceeded to hide herself under the table--looking outside in curiosity.

But then the sound occurred once more, right as you caught sight of a blurry mix of white, red, and blue.

You gasped, "Y-Yusuke...?"

Without another thought, you hurriedly pulled on your slippers, grabbed your lantern, and set out to follow after the blur in your yukata, too focused on what was before you to fathom the worried cries of your name by your friends. Though it was night, you often played around with the kitsune in the forest clearing by your home, especially tag and hide and seek. While the blur weaved in and out of your vision--made easier since all you had to go by was the light of your lantern and your moon--you were determined, desperate to see your dear companion once again.

By the curve of certain trees and the appearance of certain flowers, you anticipated to soon arrive at the small meadow where you and Yusuke would often have lunch together.

What you absolutely did not expect was to find the pale, lithe and naked form of a man sprawled across the colorful sea of petals and blossoms.

You shrieked initially in shock, one hand reaching up to cover your mouth. There wasn't even time to consider him to be a full human however, given by the slender but utterly fluffy navy blue tail that was protruding from his backside. As you cautiously lifted your lantern, your eyes moved up to his head, where you could make out ears that matched the color of his short, silky hair and tail.

It had to be Yusuke.

There was a widespread belief that kitsune had the ability to shapeshift into humans. However, it was a theory you never considered to be true, especially with Yusuke, simply because he never changed out of his fox form, even when delivering messages to Makoto.

But to consider just what was going on was something to be debated later, for what was important now was to attend to him. He looked to be feverish, his skin damp with sweat, flushed even in the summer heat, and panting heavily for breath as he remained on the floor.

As strange and bizarre as this situation was, you mustered up the courage to meekly query, "Yusuke? Is that you?"

"Stay...stay back..."

You were alarmed at the sound of Yusuke's speaking voice, a low tone marred by ragged exhaustion. Slowly, he pushed himself up from the floor, all the while he turned back to face you. While you noticed his body tense as his eyes fell onto your form, you were taken by how utterly handsome and beautiful he was. Though you only had the light of the lantern and the moon, the latter cast a heavenly glow down upon his face, which in turn made him look ethereal, like a true being of the heavens.

However, attractiveness aside, for your darling companion to ask that you keep away hurt you deeply, even more since he had been gone for so long.

Noting how disappointed you looked, he gazed at you wearily and shook his head. "Please I only say this for your sake...I am...not well..." Your name fell from his lips and he let out a content sigh, even amidst his present agony. "I would...want nothing more than to be by your side but I...I am unworthy, especially with this...depravity swelling within me. I cannot let you get to close, for I fear of what I...of what I may do to you."

"'Do to me?'" You queried, confused by his word choice, though relieved that he wished to remain around you. Taking a step towards him, you continued to speak, worry evident in your tone. "Yusuke, what do you mean? It's clear that you're in pain, so please tell me what I can do to help!"

A gentle, cool evening breeze brushed by you, rushing past Yusuke, who proceeded to clench his teeth, wrapping his arms around himself as he shuddered, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. "G-Gods...I...your scen--"

"Eek! Na-Naked man! Makoto, Ann, Haru! There's a weird pervert here about to attack...!"

The shrill squeal of your name had you twisting your body back in surprise to see a stupefied Futaba holding a lantern up defensively, all the while eyeing Yusuke with complete, utter terror. Though, what was truly terrifying was to see Makoto, Ann, and Haru leap from the bushes, all brandishing bamboo sticks that seemed to have been ripped from the ground along the way, their eyes exuding nothing by protective fury.

"Aaah! It's fine, everyone! It's fine!" You sqwaked, immediately stepping in right front of Yusuke protectively. Though you held a hand up as a gesture to calm, you were caught in a flustered ramble over all this sudden turn of events. "The man behind me is Yusuke, one of Inari's kitsune messengers! He can actually shapeshift into a human, but he still has his blue ears and tail!"

"Shapeshift?" Makoto remarked with utter bewilderment.

"Tail?" Haru repeated with awe.

"He can't even find clothes to cover his shame?!" Ann heaved with anger.

From behind, you could hear Yusuke's breathing worsen, along with the sound of him shifting in place. However, what stood out to you the most was Futaba squealing out "Aaah! He's-- He's going to attack!"

But before you could fully comprehend what she said, you were suddenly enveloped in the tight embrace of Yusuke as his arms wrapped around your body from behind. With the kitsune now in sight, your friends noted his dark blue ears atop his head and the glimpse of a wagging tail. You let out a startled noise, your body freezing in place even if the heat emanating from his skin was just so _hot_ \--an inviting heat like that of an onsen. But much like the result of relaxing in a bubbling hot spring, you instantly became flushed when you felt something hard and stiff press against your backside. "Yu-Yusuke--? What are you...?"

"You--!" Ann snarled, gripping her bamboo tightly as she readied to strike. "I'll have you know these hands pound some really good mochi, you freak!"

"Withdraw your arms now, kitsune," Makoto warned dangerously--even as a priestess, she was feared around the village as someone to never cross.

"Or face the consequences," Haru giggled, brandishing her makeshift weapon with expertise. Similarly, the daimyou's daughter had the same reputation.

Gripping her lantern, Futaba put on a brave face while swinging it around in an attempt to be intimidating. "You'll be seeing stars, demon! We'll make sure of it!"

You felt conflicted. On one hand, you understood that your friends simply wanted to protect you from his bizarre actions, but--even stranger--you wanted to understand and ease whatever was distressing your friend.

To feel the rumble of his chest as he spoke was actually quite soothing, even if his voice remained strained. "My...my apolgies for my actions and absence, fair maidens." He too lifted his hand up as a gesture of a reassurance. "It is as your friend says--I am indeed Yusuke, kitsune messenger to Inari. I realize that your village has yet to receive Inari's messages regarding the summer festival. There is reason for my absence, which I desire nothing more than to explain."

While your friends refused to let down their guard, Makoto--still wielding her bamboo stick--remarked with a narrowed glare. "...Go on."

"Though kitsune are messengers to Inari, the merciful spirit allows us to live our lives freely as we wish. Some remain foxes, others masquerade themselves as humans whenever there are no messages to deliver," Yusuke began, trying his best to remain coherent even if his voice remained shaky. His eyes shut as he ended up leaning further against you, which in turn caused his bare, erect cock to press deeper against you. "Unfortunately, a condition that kitsune must endure comes around when the moon is at its fullest--namely, a period where their bodies are overwhelmed by this...hellish heat from within. While I usually was able to fulfill my duties before the time of my heat, I usually sought the mercy of Inari to eliminate it. But it was not the case this summer..."

Yusuke paused, clinging to your body even tighter as he inhaled, a shudder going through him as he continued, "...by mating with another."

You were speechless.

Your friends looked to Yusuke.

Then to his arms.

Then to you.

Who was in his arms.

Then back to Yusuke.

Makoto reached into the sleeve of her white haori, pulling out a _ofuda_ strip before wrapping it tightly around her bamboo sticking. Glaring furiously at Yusuke, she remarked in an utterly terse tone. "Messenger of Inari or not, I will not allow such perversions to sully the good name of my friend! I will pray for forgiveness for the next hundred years for this if I must!"

Ann and Haru mirrored her expression--though the former was scowling while the latter was smiling--all the while they tapped their bamboo sticks on their hands repeatedly. Futaba swung her lantern around as she cried out, "We will burn this forest down and take you with it, you weirdo!"

"Everyone, please...! I wouldn't mind!"

It was strange to find some comfort in Yusuke's embrace. The way he held you--even as constrictive and needy as it was--felt adoring and affectionate, much like how he enjoyed curling up beside you when you decided to take an afternoon nap. There was no true difference between his human and fox form. This was Yusuke through and through.

Really, there was something both touching and alluring to being desired so greatly, especially by a divine messenger. You wondered if the gracefulness that left you awed could also leave you quivering with pleasure.

The small but fearsome mob that was ready to fight on your behalf looked at you aghast.

Ann fumbled with your name and the words she screeched, "Don't you see that he's just using this as an excuse as a way to sleep with you?! He was using his fox form to lure you in and think he's so cute, when really he's a no good trickster!"

Futaba cried out your name, her face twisting with despair. "I didn't know you were into the kind of thing! Who's the weirdo now?!"

Looking mindful, Haru pressed a finger to her cheek as she mused, "Actually, I know of the wives of some daimyou who go to the red night districts of Kyoto and Edo for this sort of thing--"

"Haru, please refrain...," Makoto interrupted with exasperation. Focusing on you and Yusuke, she eyed you with concern and him with disdain. "You, kitsune...so if we are to understand this correctly, your current...bodily state is what's preventing you from returning to Inari to receive its message for delivery to our village?"

"That is correct," he affirmed with a nod, having been far too wrapped up in your scent and body being so close to him to really mind whatever anger was flung his way.

"And if our friend were to..." Her red eyes narrowed in a suspicious glare. "...relieve you of this heat, then you will be able to return to Inari, receive its message, and deliver it to me at long last?"

"I swear it this to you, Lady Makoto. Were the circumstances different, I would've have brought the message to you weeks ago. But my body just...and your beautiful companion..." He shuddered once more, your scent becoming just too much to take. As soon as you stood close by to defend him from the wrath of your friends, whatever scraps of his restraint were burning away in the wake of his heat. For you to be right within his grasp, your scent so intoxicating, all while you were just as compassionate and sweet to him as you always have been even with all of the bizarre twist of events, there was nothing he craved more than you at this moment.

"Oi, keep it in your pants!" Futaba hissed, waving her lantern around in warning.

Ann nodded vigorously, her arms folded across her chest. "Find some already, would you?!"

Makoto held up her hand, motioning for the two to remain quiet. Her gaze softened as it shifted to you, even if they remained worried. "I apologize for having to put you up to this. But as you've seen firsthand, the village is growing restless without hearing word from the Inari--and I know your father is especially concerned too. If you are truly up to taking this task, then go ahead. But...please tell us whatever you may need to make this as pleasant as possible."

"Just say the word, okay?" Ann urged, even if it was clear that she was still unsettled by the situation.

"I can have some of the finest, most comfortable futon brought in from Kyoto by the end of the week if you wish!" Haru added with a wide smile.

"Would kitsune over there even make it until then?" Futaba speculated, while eyeing him and the night sky above.

You offered a wide smile in thanks, bowing your head with gratitude, "All of you, thank you so much. Knowing that you hold me in such regard means a lot. Though I don't think I will need anything els--"

"Rope."

Alarmed, the five of you turned to Yusuke, whose expression was serious.

"What for?!" Ann demanded, the look on her face hardening once more.

"For me--consider this as security for your friend," Yusuke clarified, even if it only brought forth more questions, more suspicion, more anger.

Clutching her head with one hand, Futaba proceeded to yell out to the sky, "Why are there so many kinks being discussed tonight?!"

It was a question that rang out into the night, the answer to be debated for another time. But with Yusuke legitimately minutes from having his way with you right in front of your friends, Makoto thought it would be best to return to your room to prepare for what was to come. He was escorted back to your home, your friends walking in front while he hovered behind you, his hands gently holding onto your waist.

As soon as your house was in sight, Ann was seen running out of your room, a sheet in hand as she chucked it right at him with the cry of "Cover up if you want to get inside, you perv!"

Certainly this evening was progressing along well.

Per his request, you retrieved some rope from your father's workshop, which was quickly taken by Makoto and Futaba, leaving you to be given a pep talk by a giggling Haru and a huffy Ann on the way back to your room.

"If he tries anything that makes you uncomfortable, just yell okay?!" Ann demanded with her arm wrapped around your shoulders. "We'll be in the dining room, but you can bet we'll come running!"

"Mm, perhaps we should see if there are any leftover weapons around the house. Don't you think so, Ann?" Haru queried thoughtfully while walking alongside of you.

"Completely!" She grinned, reaching forward to clasp hands with Haru, leaving you in the middle of a makeshift but pleasant group hug.

By now, you were standing right in front of your room. The confidence and assurance that you carried while easing the worry of your friends waned as your heart fluttered for what was to come. This wasn't even your first time either, but considering the stakes, considering who Yusuke _was_ , there were just so many layers going into this that were as daunting as they were exciting.

The shoji to your room slid open and out came a red-faced Futaba--who seemed to have her abacus in hand--and a calm, satisfied Makoto.

Turning to you, the priestess, once more, eyed you gently as she rested her hands on your shoulders. "I'm sure Ann and Haru said enough, but again, truly...if you feel uncomfortable at any point, tell us and we will be there immediately, alright? Though, I feel confident that he should remain in place with how I did the knots."

Futaba waved her abacus around. "There was no way I could do any of that, so I just calculated the probability of when a riot breaks out in the village if this doesn't work out."

"Futaba--!" Ann and Makoto exclaimed admonishingly.

"It will be fine," Haru reassured soothingly. "Sure the circumstances are odd, but at the very least we can ease the worries of the village. If anything, we should trust in our friend to save the day!" Stepping forward, she took Makoto's and Ann's into hers, all the while gesturing to Futaba with the nod of her head. "But with that said, let us seek out some weapons so we may offer our full protection to any devious beings!"

"Haru, are you a rich kid, or a samurai?" Futaba queried while trailing after Haru as she dragged Makoto and Ann along, the two looking back towards you, at first with worry but then relief when you smiled confidently to them both--even if, again, your heart raced.

With nothing else to do or say, you inhaled deeply before you stepped inside your room, shutting the door behind you.

Though the shoji that lead outside closed--thus minimizing the amount of moonlight being allowed inside--the _andon_ that was present in your room provided enough lighting to see the newfound centerpiece of your bedroom.

There, upon your futon, with his arms stretched out wide and bound to your table by his wrists while his legs were tied securely together with rope, was Yusuke. Restrained, naked save for your thick blanket covering his lower torso and pelvic area, he was there, lying in desperate need for your touch. As soon as he heard the shoji slide open, as soon as your magnificent scent wafted into the room once again, he immediately turned his head towards you, his expression becoming relieved upon the sight of your face.

From beneath him, you could see his tail wag with excitement.

"You're here," was how he greeted you with a blissful sigh.

"I meant what I said, Yusuke." You smiled in return, reaching to undo the ties that held up your yukata. "You mean a lot to me, so no matter the form you're in, I wish to help you."

Seeing you begin to undress, Yusuke's tongue flittered out to run over his lips, unable to contain himself at this point. His mouth had been hungering for you for so long--honestly, even far before this evening, before his heat even began. "Truly, you are divine. Both in spirit and in beauty. I am grateful that you would help me in this pitiful time of need."

Once more you reassured him. Once more he eyed you with desire.

As your yukata and your underclothing fell to the floor, the wag of his tail intensified and his desire intensified, all as your skin was exposed and laid bare for him to behold and marvel. Though you felt a fluttering from within from his unwavering stare, you felt emboldened by his attention, feeling yourself become slick and wet between your legs as you realized just how much he yearned for you.

His body certainly had no shame in telling you once you lifted your blanket off of him, his cock--just so painfully erect at this point--springing up. The moan he let out was only followed by an amused, gentle chuckle as he noticed your awed expression. "I take it that you are fond of what you see."

"Fond would be an understatement." You wanted to touch it. You wanted to lick it. You wanted to ride it.

You wanted it.

Your fingers reached forward to grab at his cock, only to stop midway when you heard him murmur out, "Don't."

"'Don't?'" You were astonished. "But I thought--"

"Sit on my face."

He sounded and looked so serious.

"Yusuke...?" There was that rush of heat towards your face again, aching even more severely between your legs. Your thighs pressed close together, which he noticed--almost wanting to tsk at you because he wanted to part them with his head.

"I do not want to be selfish. Please, let me indulge you before we begin," he murmured, motioning you over with a flick of his head.

You did as he instructed, touched that even in his own suffering, he still had you in mind.

Though, despite him being sincere with his words, the way he feasted on you couldn't be greedier.

The ethereal creature that left you speechless with his grace was not to be seen--or heard--with the way he planted his mouth against your core. Between the quick, hungry laps of his tongue and the noisy suction of his lips, it was impossible to refrain from moaning out loud and grinding down against his touch. He said this was for your pleasure, but with a look to how his wrists within their rope bindings, it was evident that he wanted to indulge himself further with his hands free, to savor more of the honey that was trickling down his chin.

However, he minded to himself, the need for rope was his requests, and surely with how the intensity of his heat has gone right to the extremes, he struggled to maintain his dwindling self-restraint.

With every quiver of your body, with the arch of your back, he was motivated to lick and taste you further until he had his full. Noticing that the rock of your hips was becoming more frequent, he was compelled to intensify the flick of his tongue, only to be left panting out the aghast remark of "W-Why are you pulling away...?"

Your body shivered in response--he sounded legitimately in despair that you withdrew your hips away from his mouth. In response, you didn't wait to press your hand against his cheek, stroking his face adoringly as you smiled, a deep blush of scarlet on your face. "Don't worry, Yusuke. I simply don't want to be selfish. But rather..."

His throat hitched as you proceeded to position and straddle yourself above his hips. He threw his head back with a whimper, feeling your slippery, wet heat glide against the full length of his aching erection, the soft touch of your hand wrapping around the base. "Gods yes...!"

"I want to do this--" You bit your lip, moaning as you eased yourself onto his cock before slowly sinking all the way down. "--with you...!"

Yusuke shuddered violently with a loud cry, his back arching off of the futon, a burn felt on his wrists and legs by how much he strained against them in that very moment. However, he was left stunned when he felt your lips meet his in utter tenderness. The sweet words of "Don't worry, Yusuke. I'm here" were murmured, even if the delivery was breathless.

Such compassion.

Feeling your hands position themselves against his chest, he watched and felt you began to lift your hips up and down his cock, working yourself to a steady rhythm. He wished to shut his eyes in pleasure as he could relief the beginnings of relief slowly trickle down to extinguish the fire pent up within him, but he fought against the urge, for he wanted to instead marvel at your beauty, your sensuality, _everything_.

Not just for this moment.

Ideally, forever.

However, though you were slow and reserved as you worked yourself down onto his cock, it was clear that you had some experience.

And so he groaned out the following question. "From-- From what I recall...there was a young man before me, wasn't there?" His teeth clenched tightly--whether it was from pleasure or to hold back a hiss was only for him to know. "Your first lover?"

It was a question that seemed out of the blue for you, understandably so. Still, as you continued to ride his cock, you confirmed. "A-Ahh, yes. The son of a daimyou from a neighboring village that once held ties with Haru's father." What an odd time to reminisce. "Goro A-Akechi...I really haven't thought about that name in a while."

"You were...gods...heartbroken when he left, didn't you?" Yusuke continued, recalling vaguely of that young man who he saw hanging around you a few years back, all the while his legs and wrists were yanking and tugging against their restraints even more. Though he never had any bad experiences with the daimyou's son--a charming and kind individual--there was something off-putting, almost sinister about him.

But that could easily have just been his own jealousy, especially since Goro was almost always successful in keeping you to himself whenever Yusuke came to the village for a message delivery.

Though, with Goro no longer around the village...

"We honestly didn't know what we were doing that time. Young love and all," you clarified with a pant. "But-- But I have to admit, he was quite charming and not too bad of a lover...!"

 _Snap._

That was the sound you heard.

You jaw fell slack at the sight of ruined rope being thrown aside.

Obviously, that was what caused the sound.

But for Yusuke the source was something different.

Namely the last bit of self-restraint he had.

Surely you didn't expect to be hoisted off of Yusuke--along with the noise of even more rope being ruined and tossed away--nor to be suddenly positioned on your hands and knees, with him situating himself right behind you.

"M-My apologies, I know this is...not the most romantic position but--" He shuddered, becoming so wrapped up in pleasure and his own desires and envies that he couldn't think straight. "I-It is the most ideal for mating during heat."

He was rambling again--apologies for going against his request to be bound, apologies for bringing up Goro, apologies for even putting you in this position of helping him solve his problems.

But he was interrupted by your gentle murmur of "Yusuke, face me."

Surprised at first, he did what you said. In turn, you looked towards him as well, proceeding to kiss his lips--softly with assurance. He groaned against the contact between your mouths, even more when you drew back with a tranquil smile on your face.

"Yusuke, please don't worry. Just do as you want to. I said I would help you at this time, right?"

He inhaled sharply.

Then seized hold of your hips.

"You did. And for that I am thankful."

To possess, to claim.

Yusuke considered himself to be above that of other spirits--one closer to humans while still carrying himself in an elevated, refined manner. And yet, to feel the molten heat of your core wrap around and squeeze his cock so tightly as he proceeded to fuck you ravenously, to hear you mewl out his name with euphoric bliss, there was nothing else that could satisfy the primal cravings lurking deep within him.

There was barely any space between your bodies as he hunched low, taken by not an urge, but a need to kiss along your spine and mark at your neck.

Not too bad of a lover, you say?

At this moment, he would make it clear that there would absolutely no one else who could satisfy and cherish you like he could. All those scattered moments across the years spent by your side, wishing to be beyond a mere messenger for Makoto, to take the place of that unscrupulous Goro. Long had he desired you, only to feel restrained by his existence as a kitsune.

But here you were, moaning for him, begging for more of his touch and affection, despite his absence and how he was unable to hide the physical traits that denote him to be a fox.

Acceptance and compassion.

What more could he need out of life?

"Be mine, be mine." He chanted desperately as his hips pounded against your backside over and over. His face buried into your neck, his mouth and teeth seeking your skin while his hands squeezed your hips, feeling just _so close_ to finally achieving release. "Gods, please be mine...!"

"I will, Yusuke! I will!" You responded before your body tensed for a moment before arching, his name released cried from your lips noiselessly until you soon bowed forward, falling against your futon as you felt his warmth seep and pour into you in white, hot spurts.

There was an expected emptiness when he pulled out of you, replaced instead by him curling against your side and pulling you right against his chest, of which you could faintly hear his heart race. So much to take in and fathom, with the only thing made clear and coherent was that you were being embraced ever so lovingly.

Kisses were bestowed upon your face, followed by the enraptured sigh of your name. Your eyes met his, and you could see at long last that he was finally at ease. "I will uphold my duties to Inari to receive its message." He cupped your cheek with one hand, his thumb feathering over your skin. "But when I come back to the village, I intend on staying here, where..."

He paused, wondering if it would be best to continue. However, seeing the trusting and affectionate look in your eyes, he chuckled gently and affirmed with full confidence, "...where my gorgeous mate is--if the feeling is mutual, of course."

This night was truly full of unexpected turns and twists, with no end seemingly in sight until now. Amidst this stability, with all that was confessed, said, and done, you felt at peace as you moved to kiss him once more as confirmation.

And while the two of you savored this feeling, wondering where the two of you would go from here, neither of you noticed the shadow of a small physique coming from outside scamper away.

Hurriedly, towards the dining room, where Futaba, Ann, and Makoto were _still_ discussing how to best make use of the kitchen knives that they managed to salvage, the shadow--or rather, Futaba--burst inside, her arms stretched open wide for dramatic flair as she declared,

"Summer is saved!"


End file.
